Insect repellent formulations are well-known for providing temporary repellency for insects. Such formulations are generally applied to the skin of humans or the coats of animals to provide repellency which lasts a few hours. Extended repellency is difficult to achieve utilizing the known combinations of conventional repellent chemical compounds.
It would be desirable to prepare an insect repellent formulation having extended repellency of up to two days from the time of application, which repellent formulation is aesthetically pleasing to the senses having a citrus or sweet bouquet.